Talking about love
by Iluvjessestjames
Summary: Observar el cielo gris, tan parecido a mí… ¿Por qué? Pues…es gris, suave y además esconde algo detrás de ese manto neutro, esconde un gran brillo lleno de alegría y luz… y lo que yo escondía salió de mi pecho justo al verle. // .:Leah x Sam:.


**Summary:** Cada día esperaba y me sentaba en el bosque a observar el cielo gris, tan parecido a mí… ¿Por qué? Pues…es gris, suave y además esconde algo detrás de ese manto neutro, esconde un gran brillo lleno de alegría y luz… y lo que yo escondía salió de mi pecho justo al verle. // .:Leah x Sam:.

**Nota:** Personajes son de Setephenie Meyer!! ¬¬

* * *

**Talking about love**

La neblina, aquí en La Push, es tan pesada que se mete en nuestras vidas y lo esconde todo; el sol, la tristeza…y sus ojos.  
¡Hoy le he visto de nuevo! Le vi al cruzar la calle, vi sus ojos, me hechizaron una vez más y ya no supe más de mí.  
Intentó decirme algo o sonreírme pero su boca se turbó y ya no le vi, se perdió entre la espesura de la bruma. ¿Sabes algo? Le extraño… si, quizá es loco, pero le extraño…aún sin conocerlo.  
No se si lo amo, si me imprimé de el o si es pura atracción… pero… ¡quiero verle de nuevo! ¿Sufre más aquel que espera siempre que aquel que nunca esperó a nadie?  
No tengo idea, pero aunque yo lo negara mi corazón tenia la ilusión de encontrar a alguien para amar, cada día esperaba y me sentaba en el bosque a observar el cielo gris, tan parecido a mí… ¿Por qué? Pues…es gris, suave y además esconde algo detrás de ese manto neutro, esconde un gran brillo lleno de alegría y luz… y lo que yo escondía salió de mi pecho justo al verle.  
Pero aún no te digo de quien hablo… ¿cierto?  
¡Pues ni yo misma lo se!  
Le vi ayer por la mañana, al igual que hoy, al cruzar la calle al amanecer.  
¿Qué como es?  
Alto, esbelto, de piel cobriza como la mía, de ojos claros… serenos…llenos de un dulce mirar, me conformaría con que me mirasen una vez mas.  
Quisiera verlo de nuevo, hablarle, conocerle… pero tengo miedo.  
El amor se parece al mar… unas veces nos divierte y otras somos juguetes suyos. No quiero volver a sufrir de nuevo, pues el buen tiempo y el amor son dos cosas de las que no podemos estar seguros… amar es un arte, y yo hace mucho que me retiré de la partida.  
Lo buscaré… ¿pero si me desilusiono? ¡Bah! He aprendido mucho con los años…  
Todos vamos a sufrir; vamos a tener momentos difíciles; vamos a afrontar muchas desilusiones; pero todo es pasajero, así en el futuro podremos mirar hacia atrás con orgullo y fe.  
Paulo Coelho escribió: "pobre de aquel que tiene miedo de correr riesgos, porque ese quizá no se decepcione nunca, ni tendrá desilusiones, ni sufrirá como los otros que persiguen un sueño; porque al mirar hacia atrás oirá el corazón que le dice: -esta es tu herencia, la certeza de que has desperdiciado tu vida-"  
Y yo no la desperdiciaré más tiempo. ¡Mañana iré! Lo buscaré, lo veré y le hablaré. Espero que el sienta lo que yo, comienzo a creer que me he imprimado puesto que no dejo de pensar en el ni un minuto. Espero que todo salga bien.  
Cualquiera que sea su forma, el amor nos define, nos hace vibrar en un arpegio íntimo e inescrutable, pues el amor es así: inagotable, inalcanzable, excelso, infinito.  
Sam llegó a mi vida y la cambió, pero en mi alma y en mi piel quedaron solo heridas, hoy comienzo a olvidarlo, porque nada me entregó, me siento defraudada porque ahora se que no me quería. Comienzo a olvidarlo, gracias a esos ojos claros que me miran cada mañana, se que lo quiero a el, al dueño de esos ojos claros, de eso estoy segura pero en un sentimiento así tan grande siempre queda una duda: que esa persona me quiera como yo lo espero; estaré con el por una razón, solo una ya que en ella interfiere mi corazón, no hago uso del pensamiento porque me gana la emoción; estaré con el solo para darle mi amor y le amaré en cada lugar en que me encuentre, en los oscuros pinos mientras los mece el viento, entre las aguas desiguales del salado mar, le amaré con todo mi sentimiento.  
Esta noche mientras escribo, un amor nace mucho muy lento, escrutándome los ojos, saliendo por mi boca, brota entre el brillo de mis ojos negros que le invocan, el amor y la tos no pueden ocultarse y mi amor retumbará en sus oídos, y le diré algún día: "ya no puedo darte mas…no soy mas de lo que ya soy" puesto que le habré entregado todo. Te hablo de mi amor por el, estoy absorta y loca, nos imagino dentro de un precioso cielo que observará sus ojos y mi boca.  
¿Qué me he vuelto loca?  
Suspiro… toda pasión es insensata; en asuntos del amor los locos son los que tienen más experiencia: de amor nunca preguntes a los cuerdos, ellos aman cuerdamente y esto es como no haber amado nunca.  
¡Cuantas promesas! ¡Cuantos devaneos!  
Opina de ellos lo que quieras… pero solo ayúdame a que aquel chico me regale un dulce beso.

* * *

**Espero que les alla gustado :)  
Si gustan, pasen a dejar sus reviws! Todos son bienvenidos! n.n  
**


End file.
